Bears, Dragons and Pixie Dust
by iJareth
Summary: Ursula the Sea Witch was at the height of her power and terror. Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Fa Mulan, Li Shang and Fergus and Elinor Dunbroch meet one stormy night to discuss strategies against her. An Enchantments and Other Magic one-shot set before the current story.


"She's become too powerful to stop, there's no way we can defeat her!" Wendy Darling lamented.

"But we have to try! We can't just sit here and do _nothing!_" Fergus Dunbroch bellowed, banging his fist on the wooden table.

"_Fergus,_" his wife, Elinor, said.

She placed a hand over his to prevent him from strangling the poor girl. Fergus looked at her and immediately relaxed. He threw Wendy an apologetic glance.

Wendy nodded and looked at her fiance, Peter Pan. He looked sullen and lost in thought. She knew it was because he was thinking about his friends who were still at Hogwars - the "Lost Boys", they called themselves. He worried about them, just as she worried about her little brothers John and Michael.

"If we don't act soon, Hogwarts will be in danger," Li Shang said quietly.

Everyone grew silent at his words. They knew they were losing sight of why they were all gathered here.

"But what do we know? Wouldn't the teachers be better at defending the school?" Fergus asked.

"I agree with Dunbroch. Just because we've all attended Hogwarts before, doesn't mean we're capable of defending it. Wendy and I finished less than a year ago," Peter added.

"Lucinda put us all together for a reason," Fa Mulan stated. "We just need to focus and figure out what Ursula wants with the school."

The small group talked for a while, comparing strategies and possible reasons for Ursula wanting to take over Hogwarts.

Wendy withdrew herself from the conversation.

She felt like a child in a room full of adults - which was basically true. Fergus and Elinor Dunbroch were at least a decade or so older than herself and Peter. Mulan and Shang, though only a few years older, have already experienced far more than Wendy could ever imagine.

A hand covered her own and squeezed it. Wendy looked up to see Peter nodding at her reassuringly.

"It's going to be okay, Wendy. Your brothers will be safe," he whispered.

She gave him a small smile and squeezed back.

"I know. And so will yours," she whispered back.

* * *

Fergus sighed and covered his face with his hands. His wife changed her gaze from the window to him, concern coloring her face.

"Fergus?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can do this, Elinor," he said.

Elinor slowly walked back to her husband and sat down next to him. She placed a hand on his overly large shoulder.

"What do you mean, dear?" Elinor questioned.

"This..." he gestured. "All that is happening. Defending Hogwarts...I don't know if I can do it," he explained.

She looked at him sadly.

"You _can_ do this, Fergus. You already have! We just need to keep going. We need to have faith, Fergus."

Fergus smiled. He pulled his wife into a hug.

"What would I do without you, Elinor?" Fergus wondered out loud.

"Probably still doubting yourself," she teased.

He let out a booming laugh and held her tighter.

Everything was going to work out. He just knew it.

* * *

"Shang, are you sure this is the right strategy? This could be the one thing _she_ would anticipate," Mulan asked. She folded her hands in front of her face, looking at her partner worriedly.

They had started working together at the Department of Mysteries as Aurors for less than a year. Shang was there another year before Mulan joined. She remembered fondly how they had originally butted heads until Mulan had saved his life two months into their partnership.

Shang glanced at her and sighed.

"I don't know anymore," he quietly admitted.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Mulan had never heard him doubt himself before, not even in the most direst of circumstances.

Mulan hesitantly placed a hand on top of his. Shang looked up, clearly surprised by the unusual gesture.

Mulan managed a reassuring smile. "Come to think of it, I think that's the best way to go about protecting the school. Let's tell the others,"

Shang smiled as well and nodded.

* * *

_**A/N:**_I know it's really short, but since it's a one-shot, I didn't see or feel the need to have it be super long. If you would like to see more of these characters or this particular little snippet, you are more than welcome to prompt me (: Thanks for reading!


End file.
